Sad Sad Story
by HeartBreakerDragon
Summary: Have you heard of the story of the two lovers who could not tell their love for one another. A story like The Beauty and The Beast but the Beauty is a scared girl who thinks she is nothing worthy of love and the Beast fears rejection for his heart has already been broken before. Two beings who love one another but their love is never to be for their creator forbids their love.
1. introduction

_Have you heard of the story of the two lovers who could not tell their love for one another. A story like The Beauty and The Beast but the Beauty is a scared girl who thinks she is nothing worthy of love and the Beast fears rejection for his heart has already been broken before. Two beings who love one another but their love is never to be for their creator forbids their love._

 _Two puppets with chains for strings and their story of friendship instead of love. Their love locked away by the one with the pen, sealed in the pages of their story. How can they go against their fate when their story is already written for them._

 _What a cruel fate don't you think? For two people to love one another but can't tell the other that they love them. A destiny that they don't control but instead another does, pulling them which ever way they like not caring if the character itself wants to be controlled or not. Though, of course, the creator made them to do what they were created to do, which is to follow the story. The creator doesn't think that the characters have feelings and want to break away from their written path._

 _Do you ever think, when a writer writes from their imagination they are actually controlling a real beings life. So imagine the story of the two beings forced to be friends by a person who thought it was a good idea to write about two "imaginary beings" and keep them friends, when really they are keeping two real people away from true love._

 _So the next time you read or write a story, it might be real and could be changing someone's true fate._


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

_There was a day when a writer got inspiration for the next story she should write. What she didn't know was that she was going to be messing with someone's fate. That story was to be happy and fun but really it was a sad, sad story._

"Discord, how many times must I tell you! To NOT make the throne room into a candy room!" A proud feminine voiced boomed to the named Discord.

"Now, Now Celie. Lighten up, you know I will change it back to normal in a little bit. Why don't you indulge and have some fun for once." A playful but definitely a male voice rang through the throne room which was now made entirely of candy.

"Maybe I would have, if it wasn't for what is to be happening in three nights." There stood in the doorway was a women of ivory skin, long flowing hair of green, pink, purple, and blue, wearing a dress of pure white and a golden crown. Celestia's pink purple eyes staring across the room at the one she was addressing.

There stood a tall, tan man of chaotic features. He wore a long coat of many furs and scales. His mid-back length hair was white that faded to a blackish brown, two bang pieces hung in his face, the one on his right was thinner with a light tan color while the left was a pale blue. He had a sharp tooth sticking out of his lips on his right side. His sharp yellow, red pupil eyes watched Celestia's every movement.

"And what is that, If I must ask?" He asked in a playful manner, smirking.

"Well, if you must ask Discord, it's the Grand Gala. So we must keep the castle crystal clean." She's said crossing her arms but didn't look serious at all, in fact she was smirking right at him. "How could you forget this special event."

"Oh how did I forget! I can't believe it's been two years since my first gala! Man, I can't believe how I made a fool of myself that day." He dramatically put his hand on his forehead.

"Yes, but you did make it much more interesting that year. Especially last year, what you did for the kids was sweet." Celestia smiled sweetly to him, for she was proud on how much he has changed.

"what? All I did was make half the ballroom into a bounce house for them. I mean they were bored out of the minds, it was sickening!" He turned his head to the side in a mad pout.

"Well Discord, I was very proud of you and I can't wait to see what you do this year." She said as she walked closer to him. " Now could you change the throne room before I lose it and start eating everything."

"Uh huh, sure whatever,,," He mumbled absentmindedly and with a snap of his fingers the room was back to normal, but it seems that his head was on something else cause it started to float off his body while also mumbling to himself. " Now should I get pink tulips for her or is yellow roses better, maybe violets are better, hm… decisions, decisions…"

Watching his head float past her with corked eyebrows, she wonders what he's talking about. "Discord? If I may ask, what are you mumbling about, cause it seems that your head is in another place right now."

Shocked, he didn't realize his head had popped off his body, now that he knew his body went chasing to catch it. " What ever do you mean sunbutt? Nothing is wrong it's just that I wanted to float around is all." His body finally catching his head, frantically tried to put it back on while having a blush go across his face.

Shrugging, she answers, "If you say so, I was just curious of why you were mumbling about flowers is all." She starts walking out of the room. " But I suggest you get Fluttershy a bouquet of yellow Roses with pink daffodils"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS FOR FLUTTER-!" You hear him yell before the door closes.

As she walks away, you close up on her face to see Celestia's sad expression, she whisper, " It's sad knowing it will never be for them, even if it is fate, for that is breaking 'the rules'." As she walks away you see something thin shine above her, it seems to be strings.


	3. Chapter 2: Feeling

Sitting in his floating chair in his chaotic living room, sat discord mulling over his golden ticket for the Gala. Squinting at it as if it was a criminal of a big crime, he speaks "Hm, what to do, what to do, she probably already has someone to go with her this year 'again', sense she always has a ticket... and someone to go with."

He flips off his chair and starts walking around on the ceiling. Boiling over this stew that he can't cook correctly, which was one; what to plan for the Gala, and two; what was this strange feeling when he thought of Fluttershy.

' _Probably just the feeling of excitement'_ a voice in his head told him.

"Yeah… Just excitement…nothing more, nothing less..." Discord said with no feeling in his words. Shaking his head, he snaps out of his trance like-state, putting a hand to his head with a confused yet shocked expression on his face. " what the Hell was that?!"

He looks at himself in his circus mirror, he could see that he looks the same as always. Scratching his head, with a confused, pouty face he says, " Must be my imagination, I must be hungry or something." Heading towards his kitchen of animal-like kitchen supplies, he misses the image of crossed chains and a lock that formed in the mirror seconds after he left the room.

Opening his cabinets, a blast with cold air hit his face. " Oh dear, what should I get, metal coleslaw with poison joke sounds good but wood turkey from last night sounds splendid with porcelain egg. Hm… Oh! Record Pizza with some plastic apples! Yum!"

Discord sat down with his choice for dinner, but as he ate something still seemed to be on his mind. He leans back in his soft, candycane chair stroking his petit goatee. He stared at his upside down chandelier in the middle of his bright orange table. " It still doesn't make sense, excitement doesn't describe this feeling when I think of her, so what could it be?"

He starts beating his head, thinking that would help. "Come on Dissy, think, think, what could it be! Ugh! Why can't I put my finger on it!" He stands up, slamming his hands on the table, startling all kitchen supplies, stopping everything they were doing to see what was wrong with their master.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT! IT'S LIKE SOMETHING IS BLOCKING ME FROM KNOWING THE ANSWER!" He starts stomping around the kitchen, a lot of the supplies have to dodge him from stepping on them.

"It makes no sense but then again, I never make sense but still for once in my life I want this to make sense so I can figure out this feeling in me! Seriously why am I the one confused about this! I'm the one who's suppose to confuse other people not myself!"

"Ugh!" He sits on the floor with him wrapping his arms around his legs while he buries his face into his knees, making himself look like a grumpy, little kid that's angry that their parents didn't get them the toy they wanted.

Discord's favorite gravy bowl sees his masters distress, so it approaches him carefully not to anger him more. When it was close enough, it licks his hand to get his attention, and it worked. Discord tiredly looked over at the Gravy bowl, Sighing, he reached out and pet the bowl, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Gravo, there is something in me and I don't know what it is." Gravo, barks at him, even without facial features you could see the concern radiating off of him.

" Maybe… I should sleep on it… it is pretty late… heh… yeah, sleep sounds good." standing up slowly, showing how tired he really was, he makes his way to his room. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, he gets ready for bed.

Slowly but surely he gets in bed, before he finally goes to sleep, he looks at the picture of him and Fluttershy. He mostly staring at Fluttershy, whispering he says, "what is it that you do to me, what is this foreign feeling in me."

Finally, he closes his eyes, the last thing we see is his reflection from the picture's glass frame and behind him in the reflection is a shadowy figure standing over him.


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

He woke up with start, cold sweat dripping from his body as his night clothes clinging from his body. He looked at his melting clock on the wall, It's Eight o'clock in the morning, he put a hand to his face still sweating and breathing heavily as if he ran for miles and now catching his breath.

" What the hell was that, I can't remember what it was but I know it was a nightmare". Flashes of a dark space with chains go through his mind. " That's right, I was chained, in a dark space with no end in sight."

Another image goes through Discord's mind, it was Fluttershy, unconscious, hanging by chains on her wrists looking like a lifeless puppet. Discord's head shot up faster than a bullet, "That's right! Fluttershy was there too, I-I couldn't reach her, what was that dream suppose to mean."

He looks out the window into his confusing, twisting dimension with a thoughtful look on his weirdly, tan skin. Scrunching his bushy, white eyebrows he speaks, " I should see her, it is Tea Time Tuesday after all, maybe that will cool my nerves."

Swinging his legs to the side of his bed, he turns his head to look at his white and red checkered sheets. He scrunched up his face seeing that he soaked his bed, "Geez, it looks like I pissed myself last night with all that sweat on the sheets."

He turned his head back forward, he swung off his bed and into a hole in the floor. He reappears in the kitchen through a hole in the ceiling looking clean and fresh, he seems to be wearing the clothes that he wore when he asked Fluttershy to skate with him that one time. "God do I love magic, makes everything so much easier."

He grabbed a bowl that was galloping around the kitchen, grabbing a jug from the cabinets, and cereal box from the fridge. he began to rip up the jug and box putting the shreds into the bowl. The jug pieces became orange juice and the box pieces became reese puffs. When he was done ripping, he picked up the bowl and drank it in one gulp. "Ok, now, go clean yourself up, ok? Also, tell everyone to have fun while I'm gone, make a mess I don't care, as long 'you guys' are clean." Putting the bowl down, he heads out.

Opening his back door, he was already in ponyville, after walking out the door and closing it, it puffs out of existence. Heading towards the direction of fluttershy's cottage, while he was walking he passes a couple that were on a date. Right when he was about to completely pass them he hears one of them say it, "I love you".

Stopping in his tracks, he begins to ponder and wonder around this new discovery. 'Love, is that it, love. No, it can't be, a being like me can't love. I have a heart of stone,"

He looks at his reflection in a shop window, "Same as always, nothing really changed". Touching his face, he see one thing, his eyes, "Maybe, one thing has changed, my eyes aren't as cold now. Looking more closely I think more things have changed too, like my atmosphere it seems more welcoming."

He placed his hand on his chest where his heart should be, "And I'm kinder, might sound like I'm talking big but it's true, people tell me that more now, and I've been feeling new emotions now, so maybe, I don't have a heart of stone no more."

His reflection changes to Fluttershy smiling sweetly with her light petal pink hair flowing making her have an angel-like image. Discord smiles when he sees this image, "All because of her, man, how much she has changed me, it's surprising really, a shy girl who couldn't stand up for herself changed me."

Closing his eyes, he shaked his head slowly, a loving smile formed on his face. "You made this new me possible, if Celestia didn't suggest reforming me that day this wouldn't happen, being friends with you wouldn't have happen…" Clutching his shirt he continues, " loving you would have never happened."

A distant crack could be heard, but discord didn't hear it for he found his answer. "So that IS the feeling I've been having when I think of her, it's love."

Another crack rang through dark dimension, you could see angry, glowing, purple eyes in the dark void, a woman's voice whispers, " _Someone has broken the rules of the story."_

Back with Discord he walks with happiness and pride as he walks through the dirt streets of ponyville. 'I'm in love, I finally have this feeling back after all this time, I haven't had this feeling sense… sense…". He stops with a dark shadow over his eyes, "sense my crush on Celestia when we were younger and that feeling disappeared after she rejected me YEARS ago. So to have this feeling back makes me happy but nervous… what if…"

Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, putting a determine face on, " Listen to yourself Dissy! You sound like a quitter that hasn't even tried to get into the game! That was the past with a different girl, this is now with an even better girl and you truly love her for who she is! You only liked Celestia because she was the first being to try to talk to you besides your parents cause she pitied you, she said so herself, but now you have someone who is worth loving."

Shooting his arm up in the air he shouts, "This time! I'm not letting this one slip through my fingers! This year I'm gonna ask her to come to the Gala with me as my date!"

Right after he said that he ran into a tree, falling right on his ass, "Ow, but first I should watch where I'm going." Looking around he realized he made it to Fluttershy's cottage. " I need to stop forgetting that I walk and talk at the same time." He looked around the tree to look at the cottage door, "I hope she didn't hear that."

Looking down he looks at himself he says, " Scratch that, I hope she did hear 'or' see that."

Getting up, he dust himself off, "Geez, this is my second favorite outfit and I went and dirtied it up like a fool." He walked up to the door, still grumbling to himself. Clearing his throat he knocks on the door, inside you can hear a soft "coming'. Straightening himself up, the door open a little revealing on shy, ocean blue eye.

"Oh!" The door swings open fully, "Discord you made it, I was worried you wouldn't make it." There stood in the doorway was pale skinned Fluttershy, wearing a big, puffy, yellow sweater with blue jean shorts that showed her long, slender legs that had brown roman sandals on that showed light green painted toes.

Discord smiled sweetly down at her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." A blush goes across Fluttershy's face, she crosses her arms behind her back, bending one of her legs, looking down she answers, " Oh… really… thank you… that means a lot to me… well um… please come inside… I'm making the tea right now so please wait as I uh… do that…"

"Heh, you're welcome, my dear, now please go fetch that tea because I hear the pot whistling,"

"What! Oh No!" Rushing to the kitchen you could hear oh shots even when she made it in the kitchen. Chuckling to himself he sits himself down on the red fainting couch, right when he got comfortable he heard thumping. Looking down, he sees none other than Angel, the grumpy, white bunny. Rolling his eyes he scoots over to make room for the white fluff ball, Angel jumps into the spot and makes himself comfortable.

You see after two years they learnt to tolerate each other to make sure they don't make a certain someone mad.

Coming back with tea in hand, Fluttershy sat down next to Discord on the couch, giving him a teacup she speaks, "So any stories you want to tell today or maybe any problems you want to tell me… if you want to of course."

"Well... there is one thing I want to ask you." He soft put the cup on the table next to him.

"Oh, and what is that… may I ask?" Fluttershy asked softly as she sets her cup in her lap. Discord sees this and calmly took the cup and set it next to his, turning back to Fluttershy he was stunned to see the ocean, blue eyes staring at him with an intensity that he couldn't read them.

"I wanted to ask… if maybe… you would like to… um…"Scratching his head, looking flustered he looked to find the words. "yes?" It seemed as if Fluttershy was leaning closer. His face going red from the closeness he blurts, "Iwaswonderingifyou liketogowithmetotheGalaasmydate!"

Blinking, she tries to comprehend what he just said and when she did, her whole face went red like a red apple from AppleJack's farm. "You want m-me to be your date for the G-Gala?"

Still red and Scratching his head he answers, " Y-Yeah, that is if you want too."

"Are you kidding me! I would love to be your Date for the Gala!"

CRACK

Both shocked, they stared into eachothers eyes. " Are you serious, you're not lying to me are you?" He takes one of her hand into his, "Because if it is, I don't know what I'll do." Putting her free hand on his cheek, she softly stroked it, " I'll love to be your date to the Gala and that is no lie."

CRACK

Suddenly Fluttershy was lifted into the air, " Discord put me down!" Discord had hugged her around the waist and stood up, twirling around like the ballerina in 'The Nutcracker'. "Hell No! I'm to happy tell let you go! Hahaha!" Soon enough Discord's laughter got Fluttershy giggling to full on laughter. As they twirled and spun, for they couldn't keep their excitement in for what tomorrow night will bring.

What they didn't know was that in a dark space ,full of white cracks, the purple, glowing eyed women watched them through a book that she held, and the last thing we hear before it all goes black is,

" _So they are the ones who are breaking the rules, I better keep an eye on them."_


	5. Chapter 4: Let The Fun Begin

"Today is today, the day after yesterday, the day before tomorrow, today is the day of the Gala."

"And I don't know what to wear!" There curled up on the floor looking depressed sat Discord.

"I really should have thought this through better," Discord looked at his open closet which looked like a normal, cluttered closet. "Ugh, I wore orange the first year, which probably looked dorky with that hat, second year, I wore a Zebra pattern which I think made Rarity mad… now this year… hm…"

Standing up he glared at the closet looking ready to tear it apart, " Maybe I should wear another animal pattern, would crocodile look good on me? No, no animal patterns this year, your date is Fluttershy remember don't want to scare her do you."

He looked around his room for any ideas, he spotted his white and red checkered sheets. "Hm… that seems like a good design for a suit." Snapping his finger a suit the same pattern as his sheets puffed onto his body. "Hm,,, no, I look goofy, maybe I should look more formal, maybe add some black."

He snapped his fingers again and a beautiful suit that made him look handsome and mysteries that would even make Rarity blush. He wore a black jacket, with a tail split in the back, that was open revealing red victorian looking vest, underneath the vest was a white dress shirt with a black long tie that was tucked under the vest, and of course black dress pants and shoes.

" Man, do I look good, I'm surprised, usually I would look weird or goofy, Rarity will be so proud of me." Pulling back his jacket sleeve revealed a silver watch, " I better go pick up Fluttershy, don't want to be late do we."

He stepped forward but there was a wall in front of him but that didn't faze him because he walked through it like he was Harry Potter going through that brick wall in the first movie. When he walked completely through he was right in front of Fluttershy's Cottage, straightening his tie he knocked on the door but with the back of hand.

The door opened slowly letting the light from inside pour at making it look like it was the entrance to heaven. It made it even more heavenly when an angel stepped out, Fluttershy wore a long dress that touch the ground and drag a little and was layered like an almost, fully open rose, from the top of the ,sleeveless, dress it was white but as your eyes travelled down you could see it faded to a very light pink, and to top the cake was a little pink rose on her waist.

While Discord's hair was in a low ponytail and his bangs were gelled back, Fluttershy's was pulled back into a heart shaped french braid, with another little pink rose on the tip of the heart, while the rest of her hair that wasn't in the braid, flowed down her back like a pink waterfall.

"Holy shit,,, I must the luckiest guy ever to have the most beautiful girl as my date to the Gala,,," Discord was basically starstruck when he saw her, his eye were as big as dinner plates with hearts in them and his jaw Literally dropped to the floor with his tongue hanging out with saliva pooling out.

Blushing madly, she whisper "I'm not that pretty, there will probably be prettier girls at the Gala,,, besides you look better than I", she looked away shyly, holding her arms feeling insecure.

After hearing that he blinked and picked up his jaw and looked it back in place. Putting a cool front on, he then pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses and pink daffodils from out of no where.

"Yes, there will prettier girls there, to other guys, but to me, your beauty where none can compare, also you and I are into different categories. I maybe good looking in the handsome division but you are on the top category of beauty, my, you are so beautiful I'm only a speck of dust to you."

He hands the bouquet to her and when she grasped it he bowed like a prince greeting the princess. "And I'm honored to take you to this grand event as your date."

Blushing so hard, she looked like a stop light, "Oh my… no one has ever talked to me like this before… I'm flattered… thank you… to tell you the truth… you are very handsome tonight… well, when are you not, you're probably the best looking guy I've ever see…"

Getting a cocky smirk from hearing this, Discord offered her his arm, "ready to go?" She hesitantly put his arm in his, and asked, "so… uh… how are we gonna get there… cause… I don't see a carriage…"

"Heh" Discord whistled and in the distance a terrifying shrill cry came from the everfree forest, scared Fluttershy tightened her hold on his arm. Bursting out of the forest was a black horse with a mane and tail of flame, also having fire coming from it's eyes and hooves, it was a nightmare horse.

"oh my" when seeing this creature see tried to hide behind Discord. Twisting his head to look at her, he gave her sympathetic look, "It's alright, Crimson Flame won't hurt you, she basically harmless as long as you don't anger her. So please step out from behind me and meet her."

Looking up at him with unsure eyes she speaks, "what if she doesn't like me you know the legend about nightmare's, it means death if you come across one." Turning fully around putting his hands on her shoulders for reinsurance, bending down to eye level with her, "Trust me when I say she's gonna love you and won't hurt you."

She looked into his yellow and red eyes to see if there was any lie to it but there was none, he was telling the truth. Relaxing, she sighs " I trust you Discord fully."

Smiling, he gently took her hand and led her closer to the Flaming creature. When they were close enough, Discord lifted Fluttershy's hand up to the horse's head. Shakingly she petted the head, Crimson Flame welcomely nuzzled her hand making her giggle as the soft fur brushed the palm of her hand. "She's not burning my hand it's more like a comforting warmth."

"See! What did I tell you, she likes you! Now are you ready to go, don't want to be late do you?" Smiling, she shook her head not wanting to be late for the Grand Galloping Gala. "Good." Taking her by the waist, he set her in the black saddle, which wasn't there before. He then got on behind her, one hand wrapped her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall off ,since she had to ride side saddle style because of the dress, while the other hand was holding the reins.

With a soft kick to the side, they were off, the journey was quiet but they were quite content with just holding each other. Awhile later, they made it to the castle they were only a few minutes late.

Discord, let Crimson go on her merry way and that he would call her later when it was time to go.

Walking arm in arm, they entered, the first to recognize them was Celestia and Twilight. Celestia wore a dress that were the colors of the sunset, it complimented her curves as she had a split in the side to show one of her long tan legs, wearing white, long gloves and white heels. Twilight wore a short, puffy dress of dark purples and blues, wearing black gloves, dark purple heels, with black lace leggings.

Celestia's hair was curled with a braid on top of her head making it look like she had a hairband on. Though, twilights hair was in a loss, side bun and wearing a small dark purple hat with some black lace and ribbon.

"Aw, welcome Discord, Fluttershy, so glad you could make it," Celestia spoke with welcoming voice.

"Fluttershy, why did you come with Discord and not with me and the gang?" Said Twilight with confusion but curiosity as to what her friend was thinking.

"Well… um… you see, I came here with Discord cause… uh… he's my date for tonight…" Fluttershy spoke with unsurety for she was scared of her friends reaction.

"Really? Why? No offense and all but he's not the most 'handsome' or 'kindest' person, no offense Discord."

"None taken, I know I ain't that good looking in many people's books and kindness isn't really my thing, that's Fluttershy's gig." He said with shrugging.

"See even Discord agreed with me, so can I ask why him?" Twilight said raising her hand towards him.

"Because one, he asked, and two I wanted to go as his date." Fluttershy, looked away bashfully, tightening her hold on his arm. " Now… i-if you excuse us… we're gonna go and enjoy t-the party." She pulled on Discord arm, "it was nice seeing you too."

"You too, fluttershy! Discord! Have a nice time!" yelled Celestia as they walked away but they didn't hear what was said next.

" _Princess, you know this shouldn't be allowed, why don't you stop it."_

Sadly looking down Celestia answers, " You know I have no power to stop them, Discord is more powerful now with the elements gone, besides they look happy, why should I stop them?"

" _Fine, if you won't stop them then I will, this is against the rules and we all must follow."_

The voice disappeared leaving Celestia alone, "I hope that the worst won't happen, why must we stop this true love it's so sad, if something goes against the rules of the story it or they will have consciences to face." Sighing she want back to what she was doing before Discord and Fluttershy came.

Back with the couple they were having the time of their lives, talking with each other or others, mostly Discord talked then, eating delicious food, and their favorite part was when they danced with each other. Right now, they were slow dancing holding each other close as they just molded with each other. Then Discord spoke softly into Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I need to tell you something cause I need to get this off my chest."

"Yes Discord, what do you want to tell me." she whispered against his chest.

"I-I… We been friend for three years now… but I don't feel any friendship or that for you," He said trying to word it right.

"WHA!" Fluttershy head shot up faster then she very gone before, she was about to speak but Discord put a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Listen before you go off on me, ok, good. As I was Saying I don't feel friendship for you is because…" taking a big breath to calm his nerves before he spoke again. " Is Because I lo-"

" _ENOUGH!"_

Startled, Fluttershy and Discord jump and look around to see where the voice came from but what they saw started them more. Everyone was frozen in place and no sound could be heard, it's like time had stopped.

"What the hell is going on, what the fuck is wrong with everyone, who's voice was that?!"

" _You really shouldn't curse so much Discord it's really unbecoming of you."_

"W-who's there? W-what is going on? Why is everyone like this?"

" _No need to fear Fluttershy, this will be over soon, we're just gonna talk somewhere else."_

"Who are you! How do you know our names and what do you mean we're going somewhere else! We're not going anywhere!" Discord tightened his hold on Fluttershy as he took on a protective stance.

" _I knew you were gonna say that so I'm gonna take you even if you don't like it or not!"_

Two pairs of chains appeared on both Fluttershy and Discord's wrist, "what the hell!" The chains then forcibly pulled the couple from each other, they tried to reach out to each other but their arms were pulled behind their backs and were just dragged farther from each other.

"No! Fluttershy! No! No! NO! FLUTTERSHY!" Farther and farther they were dragged from each other.

"Discord! Help!" As the got farther from each other it got darker and darker they, they almost couldn't see each other anymore.

In the darkness watching was the glowing, purple eyed women as she saw the scene take place.

" _This wouldn't have happened if you didn't break the rules."_

One final time the two yelled out each others name before it went completely black.


	6. Chapter 5: Rule Breakers

Blackness

"W-where am I, w-what happened, fuck my head hurts, come on Dissy remember."

'Discord help!'

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Opening his eyes, he was met with a black void with words and sentence floating around, if you look past the words, there were cracks in the void. "What is this place?"

" _Welcome to the space between the lines"_

What!? who's there!?

Stepping into view was the one with the glowing, purple eyes but who it was shocked Discord.

"Twilight?"

"Yes. It's me, surprise." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, rolling her eyes looking uninterested by the comment.

"But why…?" His eyes grew wide then filled with anger. "WHY? Why did you hurt one of your friends?! Why are you doing this!? Where is Fluttershy!?"

"I'll answer you in order, why because you broke the rules and made me draw my hand. I'm doing this because only I can, and as for Fluttershy she's over there." She pointed to her left there hung a unconscious Fluttershy.

"This reminds me of my dream or should I say nightmare." He looked above him, there were two chains holding him by his wrist and they went deep into the void.

"Yes, the nightmare was a warning from Luna of what was to come, but you didn't understand it and went and broke the rules." she said snidely, glaring at him.

"You keep mentioning these rules but I don't know what you're talking about?! What rules because I'm pretty sure I never heard of any such rules you're talking about! " He yelled, struggling against the chains.

"Well, of course you wouldn't know them, only princesses know them." She said as he walked back and forth in front of him.

"Well, you mind explaining them?! because I'm lost of what me and Fluttershy had done to do to deserve this!" Making an emphasis on what he said he began to shake himself to make the chains rattle.

"Well, I can't tell you all of it because it is very confusing so I'll break it down for you. We're characters in a story and you guys decide to go against the storyline which is a big crime. So now you must be punished or you can just go back to the original storyline." Twilight spoke with a smooth, calm voice but it didn't take off the edge of the shocking information.

With huge eyes he stared at her, mouth gaping like a fish out of water from the shock of this information.

"We're just characters in a story?"

Purple and yellow eyes turned to the direction of the soft, scared voice. Twilight smiles sweetly, "Oh, welcome back Fluttershy, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Twilight walked towards Fluttershy, " How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Fluttershy's eyes began to water.

"Oh no, need to cry Fluttershy." Twilight lifted up her head, "All you have to do is go back to the original storyline and everything will go back to what it was."

"If we're just fucking characters of a story then why the hell does no one know but you princesses!"

"To keep order of course, you two and I are main characters so the rest don't really matter they can have normal lives who can be used sometimes for storyline, while you and I must follow rules."

"So what about spike and the other four what are they!"

"They are also main characters but they follow the rules."

"This makes no sense! How are we suppose to follow these so called rules if we don't even know about them, this is some grand, ass bullshit!"

"It wasn't always this way, you idiot!"

"What…?"

"The day I found the story of the two sisters is the day our story began. Before then, except some parts, our lives weren't controlled by this accursed story! Now, we don't have control of our lives even our true destinies or fates can't happen because some writer wanted to write a story not knowing she was controlling the lives of real beings from another dimension!" After her rant, Twilight worked to catch her breath.

Fluttershy looked at her astonished before speaking, "you don't want to do this? Do you?"

"Of course not, but I don't have a say in it, for I'm only a puppet just like you." She lifted her arms up just right in the light to show thin strings attached to her wrists making it look like she's in the same position as them. "I'm being forced to punish you because I understand the rules of a book better than anybody."

"But you don't need to do this you can fight back besides we still don't understand how we broke a rule." Fluttershy looked up with concern, innocent eyes.

"You still don't get it do you? You broke a rule by falling in love with one another! In the story you're NOT suppose to do that! You're suppose to stay friends not lovers!"

"what… love… is breaking a rule…?"

"YOUR guy's love is against the RULES! Not other people's love just yours, and some other people but that's besides the point! You two are supposed to be friends dammit!"

Yellow and ocean blue met in that moment, at the same time they said, "You love me?"

CRACK

"No! stop! If you keep breaking the rules you'll gonna break the story!"

Discord glared at her "what do you mean, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No! Because no one knows what will happen if the story breaks, but some say if you break the story, everyone in the story will disappear, forever." She said solemnly, looking down and sighing, looking back up she continues, "and the ones who broke the rules will be broken and their souls wonder forever alone in a void of nothingness."

"No way..." Shocked, the two chained ones ones had two different reactions. Discord look to the ground with a face of true horror, while Fluttershy began to cry a river, her cries echoed in the void.

"I'll give you guys time to think on it, it's either go back to the story as friends or not and be punished." With that said she vanished into a black mist.

For awhile nothing was said but the cries from Fluttershy, soon that stopped and only turned into soft sniffles. "What are we gonna do discord, if we go back, nothing will be the same again but if we don't and confess we might disappear while our souls are to wander in darkness."

Still looking down with a shadow over his eyes he speaks, "I don't want to live in a world where everything I do is controlled." Looking up, he looks into fluttershy's eyes, "And I don't want to be kept away from the one I love, and be kept just friends when I know we could be so much more."

CRACK

"Discord… oh… Discord… you're right… what kind of life would it be if your entire life was controlled… that wouldn't be living, would it?" Smiling, with new tears going down her face, "It really wouldn't be living if my one true love is kept away from me, I love being your friend but I'll love it more if we could be something more."

CRACK

"Fluttershy whatever happens I want you to know I'll find you again, no matter what I will find you," tears start striking Discord's face.

"Oh discord... and I'll be waiting, forever if I have too." The most biggest, comforting smile spread on her face while her tears kept falling.

"Fluttershy…"

"Discord…"

"I love you"

CRACK

White light filled the dark void, as so did their screams.


	7. Chapter 6: What Next?

_White_

 _White has so many representations; Purity, good, and marriage. Do you ever think white meant something else like death maybe empty nothingness or a New Start?_

'What… happened? I remember white… oh… that's right… me and Fluttershy were kept as prisoners cause we broke a rule of the story. So… to escape from a life where we are controlled… we confessed to each other of our love for one another… breaking the rules fully which caused the story to collapse. So… does that mean… I'm dead… to wander in dark emptiness…"

"Discord"

"well… at least I can rest in peace knowing she loved me."

"Discord"

"But I promised Fluttershy no matter where she is I would find her."

"Discord"

"Was that a voice I heard, sounds familiar, I must be imagining things."

"DISCORD! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

"Ah!" Bolting in an upright position, Discord banged his head on something. Groaning, he hears someone hissing in pain, opening one eye as he held his head, he sees who he banged his head with. It was Princess Luna, who was bent over in pain, who was also holding her head.

Astonished, he spoke, "Lulu, what, how, I thought I was dead? Are you dead too?"

"No, I'm not dead you imbecile, neither are you! You were just knocked out since you were in the middle of the collapse of the story!" Luna stood up straight staring him down with so much anger that if her anger turned into laser beam he'd be vaporized. "What were you even thinking? You could of destroyed many people's lives with the move you pulled! You could of been walking all alone in dead space, and even though you knew that, you went and broke a huge rule!"

Blinking, He smiled cockly, "but none of that happened though, right? Everyone is safe and I'm alive. So my stupid idea went pretty well if you ask me."

"Yes that may be so but there could've been dire consequences if it went wrong! Also, you put Fluttershy's life on the line, and right now she's knocked out but seems to have worse injuries than you, I don't know if she'll make it…"

This made him go from proud to scared in seconds, " Where is she?"

She pointed to his left, apparently they were in a meadow, filled with debris from the collapse of the 'space between the lines', but it looked more like pieces of black wood and glass. In there in the debris, sat Princess Celestia looking solemnly at something light pink in her lap.

Getting up slowly, he realized how much pain he truly was in, holding his right arm and dragging his left leg, he limped towards Celestia. As he got closer, Celestia heard him looked up with the face of pure sorrow.

"Discord…" When he got close enough he saw what was in celestia's lap, what he saw made him drop to his knees.

There in her lap was Fluttershy, looking bloody and broken, her white dress was torn and red, her eyes closed shut looking like she was sleeping peacefully.

"You set everyone free from the story but not without sacrifice, I'm so sorry Discord." Tears fell from Celestia's face as she spoke.

Reaching out, Discord grasped Fluttershy's body and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as silent tears fell onto her bruised face.

"It's not fair, we were suppose to go together and I was going to find you and we would be in peace. Instead, I'm alive to find you gone, I should be with you not without you!"

"This is your fault you know?"

Spinning his head around towards the voice, who spoke was none other than Twilight or what looked like a shadow of Twilight.

"You're not Twilight… who are you or what are you!?"

The shadow tilted it's head with no expression on it's face, "No, I am not twilight, I was in her earlier when you were in the Space Between The Lines but when you broke the story it made me lose my power over her. For what I am, I'm the rule enforcer of the story You broke."

Glaring with pure hatred, discord growled, " If the story is broken and gone then why aren't you?!"

"Easy, I still have time to fix the story before the time runs out for me."

"And what do you mean by fix?"

The rule enforcer lost it's Twilight form, leaving a shadowy figure of human with red glaring eyes.

"Exterminate you and that pink hair girl in your arms, after you're gone I'll make new versions of you that will follow the rules, then fix the hold of the characters and the story shall be fix and will continue."

"WHAT!" Yelled Discord and the two princess.

"You can't d-do that…" Stuttered Luna

" How are you able to make new versions of someone, it's impossible." Celestia said stunned by what the creature said,

"Besides! There is a flaw in your plan Fluttershy is already dead!" Yelled Discord.

"No she isn't, she may look like she's dead but she is definitely alive, if you watch very closely her chest is rising very, very slowly."

Looking down at Fluttershy, discord watched to see if it was true, it was, her chest raised and fell. It was just that, it was so soft and slow that only those who had a keen eye could see it. "She's alive, thank the heavens."

"Well… not for long… not when I'm done with her."

Glaring daggers at the creature Discord warned, "If you come near her I will destroy you."

"Words won't stop me from destroying you two."

Right after the shadow creature said that it raced forward in incredible speed with it mouth open showing sharp teeth making it look like a snake striking. The three were startled by its speed that they couldn't do anything.

Right before the thing could take a bite of Discord's Face a purplish, pink shield appeared around him.

Shocked the creature scratched at the shield, "WHAT ISSS THISSS! WHO'SSS DOING THISSS!" The creature hissed.

"I DID!"

All four pairs of eyes turned to the voice, this time, it was the Real Twilight. One of her hand's was glowing with the same purplish pink glow as the shield. "Sorry I'm late, I was getting over the dizzy spells that THING left for me when it left my body."

"Holy Shit Twilight! You won't believe how happy to see you!"

"Save it for later Discord!"

"You little pessst!" The creature charge towards twilight but twilight was ready and put a shield around herself.

"Discord! Give Fluttershy to Celestia and help me fight this thing!"

"Right!" Discord handed Fluttershy back to Celestia, " Please heal her."

"Don't worry I will, now go twilight's shield won't protect her for long."

"Ok, Lulu you're with me." Discord got up, and snapped his fingers to heal most of his wounds and stepped out of the shield with Luna behind him.

"Yo! Ugly Fucker!"

The creature stop attacking the shield to turn it's head.

"Yeah you!"

With another snap of his fingers red samurai armor appeared on him, while Luna used her magic to make black soldier armor appear on herself. Discord's weapon of choice was a long, battle axe though Luna choiced a long, thin Moon sword.

"Hm… weaponsss huh? I got a weapon too."

The creature pulled out a Shadowy, black, double edge spear out of it's snake like mouth.

"Ugh, gross, I can't believe a creature like this was in me."

"NOT NOW TWILIGHT!"

"Oh right…" Twilight teleported next to Discord and Luna, she summoned mage robes on and a book of powerful spells. All ready to go, they get into fighting position making the tension build. Guess you can say it now:

"Let the battle begin."


	8. Chapter 7: Battle

_Do you think that battling is the right answer? So many lives would be lost, but to save others I guess you have to do what you have to do, to keep your loved ones safe._

The field of debris was silent as the party of three stared at the party of one, as Celestia healed Fluttershy of her wounds, so silent but the tension was thick. Then all of a sudden the black figure charge with inhuman speed at the samurai clad Discord.

Discord blocked the double spear attack with his long battle axe, he pushed the creature off him, making swift attack but the creature got out of range.

Luna tried to strike it but the rule enforcer bent it's back backwards to dodge the strike. Then it move it's spear to knock the sword away from her and then tried to slice her but discord's Axe blocked the spears path.

Then Twilight used a spell to push the creature away a safe distance, then blasted more harmful bolts of magic, but the creatures spun it's spear deflecting the blasts. So Twilight sent a smoke bomb spell at the creature, the smoke engulfed the black figure.

The creature looked around but couldn't see a thing in the grey fog, it closed it eyes and listened. Right then Discord jumped at it with axe above head, but the creature blocked the attack by putting it's spear above it's head.

From behind though came Luna running with her sword ready to slice the creature in half. The creature heard her though and pushed Discord off of itself, then the creature sprouted shadow wings and flew out of the grey smoke.

Growling, Discord's back armor broke releasing a purple bat wing and blue Jay wing as big as his body. He rocketed off the ground with one beat of his wings towards the creature he wanted to kill so badly.

Luna's armor split to let out beautiful dark blue angel like wings and Twilight mage robe ripped letting out her own set of purple wings. The flew up to the sky battle that was now taking place, as the creature and Discord made sparks as their weapons collided.

Luna used her magic to make her fly fast to the battle, while Twilight charged her magic. Discord saw what she was doing and pushed the thing off of him just as Twilight beam of magic hit it.

Though hit by a powerful beam the creature had little injury and was just slightly stunned, it shucked it's head and blocked Luna's speed attack. As they fought for the upper hand, Discord came from behind to take it's head, but it ducked down and turned to stab Discord in the stomach. Just in time Twilight blasted the spear making it miss it's target.

Both, Luna and Discord tried to attack it from front and behind in different directions but the creature stop flying making it fall down to the ground. Twilight raced after it, blasting magic balls at it but the shadow creature swerved to dodge everyone. The creature turned towards her while free falling and blasted it's own magic ball at her. Startled, she didn't have time to block it and was hit it, the creature flew up to avoid hit the ground. Twilight didn't for she was knocked out from the blast and landed hard on the ground making a crater in the ground.

"Twilight!" Luna, Discord, and Celestia cried.

"You fucker! Why won't you DIE!" Discord Roared, a red dragon tail with a white fur tip came out of his armor, a deer antler and a pale blue antelope horn grew on his head knocking off his samurai helmet. His right eye goes completely red while the left goes yellow.

Letting out a terrifying roar, Discord flies down at the shadow creature.

"Who's the monster now, me or you cause I can't tell!?" The figure yells up at the charging Discord as he soars down with his axe pose ready to strike.

" It's you motherfucking spawn from hell, and always will be!" Cried Discord.

"Well, come at me! You science experiment gone wrong!" The shadow creature yelled back as he flew up to meet Discord half. When they collided, it was like an explosion had went off.

Now you must be wondering, where is Luna in all this? She had teleported to Twilight and took her over to Celestia, who didn't have a shield over her anymore since Twilight was out. Luna stood on guard, to make sure the battle didn't come near them.

"Luna, you should be fighting with Discord, not over here guarding us, I protect them."

"I'm sorry, sister, but I can't do anything when Discord gets like this, you know once he's like this he's like a weapon that can't be defused until his target is gone."

"Luna…" sigh "You're right, when he's like this no one can get between him and his victim or they will become a target as well."

"c-cel-est-ia?"

Looking down to the meeble face, Luna and Celestia were shocked to find that Fluttershy was awake. " Oh my, how are you awake already? You know what, I"m not gonna ask. We need to get you to a safe place." Luna spoke quickly as she looked behind her to look at the battle of the two beings, as they fought, they looked like two wild wolves fighting to the death in the sky, which they are.

"What happened? My head hurts…" She said as she held her head.

"There is no time to explain, we NEED to leave!" said Celestia as she grabbed Fluttershy's to pull her up.

As she was being pulled up she heard distant sounds of what seemed like metal hitting metal and battle cries. When she looked to the direction of the sounds she was shocked to see a shadow creature and a demonic looking discord in red samurai armor fighting in the sky.

"Discord?" She said breathlessly

"We'll explain later but we need to get out of here!" Said luna as she picked up an unconscious Twilight, but Fluttershy didn't notice for her eyes were fixed on the battle.

As she watched, Discord got his arm cut deep, making her cry out and running towards the battle.

"No! Stop! Fluttershy you're gonna get killed! Stop you can't do anything!" yelled Celestia but her cries went unnoticed by Fluttershy as her yellow wings folded out of her back making her have the appearance of an angel even in her torn, bloody dress.

"Discord!"

This cry didn't go on deaf ears, the two deadly creatures looked to the who yelled, what they see is an angel flying towards them, at least, that's what one sees. The other creature sees the perfect opportunity to take this pitiful things life.

The Shadow creature zooms towards Fluttershy with spear pose to kill, the mixed matched creature sees this and does the one thing he's good at, he snaps his fingers.

Right when the shadow one is about to strike Fluttershy, the mixed animal one pops right in front of her and takes the blow through the chest. The shadow smiles an evil, insane smile while Fluttershy screamed from see the one she loved get stabbed through the chest.

The shadow creature slowly slid the spear out, making Discord cry in pain as blood spilled out of his mouth. When the spear was fully out the Discord fell to the ground, all this was in slow motion for Fluttershy as tears Pooled from her eyes. She then went racing for the falling body of her loved one, just before he crashed caught him. Getting to the ground, struggling with extra weight, she laid him down gentle.

Crying heavily over his body, she cries out," Oh Celestia! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! Discord! Please don't leave me, not after all we've been through to get this far!"

Reaching up with a bloody hand, he strokes her tear streaked cheeks, his eyes slowly went back to normal, " It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm the one who jumped in without a plan causing me where I am now… I'm just glad you're ok."

Holding the bloody hand closer to her crying face, she nuzzled his hand causing more blood to smear on her, " But you aren't which means I'm not ok, oh celestia why, why?"

"Don't worry just know I'll go in peace knowing you're safe."

"D-Discord…" when she said that a shadowy figure came up from behind her holding a spear ready to strike. Discord saw this and with a snap his axe, that he had dropped when he was falling, flew up and cut of the rule enforcer's head.

"I told you, fucker, if you came near her I'll kill you." His eyes slowly began to close.

"Discord… don't leave me… please… I love you…" Fluttershy cried harder.

Smiling softly, he whispers "I love you too… remember that…" then his eyes fully closed and his last breath was taken.

"Discord… Discord… no… no… no…."

"DISCORD!"

* * *

 **A/N Yo,,, sorry that I haven't said anything, it's just that I'm new and just tried to,,, uh,,, get the story done. It's alright to leave comments mean or good,,, Just try to be understandable,,, so leave on how you feel on the story,,, let it all out so I know what I'm doing right and wrong,,, hope ya like the story,,, have a nice day,,, if you want to know what happens next review and mmmaybe I'll post the next chapter,,,**


	9. Chapter 8: What happens, Happens

_They say 'what happens, happens' and we can't control it but what if we can? What if we could fix what was done?_

Blood soaked the meadow, the shadow creature dissipated into nothingness, and tears fell for the fallen comrade and loved one.

Celestia and Luna, who was still carrying twilight, approached the heartbroken girl who cried on her lover's bloody chest. She lifted her tear streaked face to look at the two older women with the most heartbreaking look, as her tears tried to rinse the blood of her sorrow filled face but to no avail.

"It's my fault he's gone, I should be the one gone, not him!" She cried out, her voice cracking from all the amount crying and screaming.

Celestia, kneeled down next to her, "He wouldn't have wanted that, you know that right?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts what happens, happen... we can't do anything to change the past…it may be sad but what can we do..."

As the two were talking Luna was looking at Discord's body, she notice something.

"Guys! There is still hope!"

The two stop talking and look at the night hair women, "What do you mean 'there's still hope', Princess Luna?"

"What I mean is there is still hope to save Discord!"

"What! But he's dead!"

"It hasn't been that long and also where he was stabbed was a place where no vital organs were, what probably happened is he suffocated from his own blood because his oesophagus was cut near the stomach. Me and Celestia could use our high level healing magic to save him!"

"Well! What are you waiting for, save him please!"

Putting down twilight, Luna kneels on the other side of Discord, opposite of Celestia. Nodding they put their hands over the wound and begin to concentrate, their magic aura flow out of their hands and into discord.

Slowly but surely the wound closed, when the wound was sealed they move their hands over his chest where his lungs should be. What they did next made Fluttershy want to puke, they extracted the blood that had flooded his lungs, taking it out through the mouth and threw the glob of blood away.

"There now all he needs is a little bit of air to start his lungs back up." Luna says, she and Celestia look at Fluttershy.

"um… yes… ?"

"We need you to do CPR on him." Celestia answer like it was a matter of fact.

"What why me!?"

"Because if he wakes up while WE are doing it, he'll probably be pissed so it has to be you."

"uh... you're kidding right? This will basically be our first kiss and also I've only done CPR on animals but never for a human so… uh… are sure?"

"Well then do your best and then you'll have the most memorable first kiss ever, now… DO CPR BEFORE WE REALLY LOSE HIM!" Yelled Luna.

"oh ok, you're lucky I love him… or I wouldn't be giving a dead guy CPR, not that I don't want to save him, it's just that I'm think I'm unqualified to do this." Fluttershy finishing her little rant she then bent towards Discord's head, "Here goes nothing, please work."

With a deep breath, she plugged his nose, then she pressed her lips on his slightly cold ones, and breathed out, making his chest rise and fall. Nothing happened, so she did this three types before she finally got a reaction.

On the third go, she could feel that his lips were warmer, and her right hand, which was on his chest, felt a heartbeat and also felt him breathing.

When she was about to remove her lips from his, two strong arms wrapped around her pulling her back into the kiss, his head had lifted a little to make the kiss deeper, and she felt a wet tongue brush her lips making her squeal and moan at the same time.

Finally the kiss ended and their eyes opened ocean blue and red and yellow met, both flushed and panting, Discord smiled, "Am I in heaven? Because an angel just kissed me and she taste like Strawberry short cake, just like I predicted she'd taste like."

Tears spilled like a waterfall out of Fluttershy's eyes with a huge smile growing on her face. "You big goof, even after coming back from the dead you make jokes, welcome back."

"So, glad I'm back, or I would of never knew what your lips tasted like." Looking over at two blushing princesses he speaks, " I'm betting it's was you guys who healed me and Fluttershy who gave me CPR."

Celestia snapping out of her blushing state, responded "Well, if it weren't for Luna's keen eye we wouldn't know that we could have healed you, and we could have possibly lost you forever."

"Well I'm so glad you saved me, because I wouldn't have known how delicious Fluttershy is, so I thank you both." He winked at them, sticking out his snake like tongue, that made all three blush, Fluttershy more so.

"Now, can we go, for some reason I'm starving." Starting to get up, pain struck him like a kick to the stomach making him lay down again, making Fluttershy worry.

"Yes, we can go but you can't leave the bed, or do anything that can rip your new tissue, for two weeks." Luna stated bluntly.

"Two weeks! Why the hell do I need two weeks!?"

"Even though we healed you doesn't mean it's not gonna hurt also it's' new, tender tissue' which your body isn't use to it and usually it takes a full month and a half for 'normal' humans but since you're… you, you don't need that much time to heal." Luna said matter factly like she knew what she was talking about, which she did.

"Ugh, fine…" looking to Luna's side he saw the unconscious Twilight, "Is she ok?"

"oh… she's ok… don't worry about it…" Said Celestia.

"o...k… so... uh... since I can't move how am I gonna go anywhere?"

"Oh… I know, call Crimson…please…"

"Uh… I don't know how that's gonna help… but alright…" He then whistled and that same shrill cry echoed over the meadow, there came Crimson Flame.

She Galloped toward the four… "Now discord could you snap us a carriage?"

"Oh I see where you're getting at… ok… one second…"

With a snap, a multi-colored carriage appeared, strapping itself to Crimson who huffed at the tacky carriage.

"Oh shut up Crim, it will be gone when we get home, so deal with it." Discord retorted rolling his eyes at the grumpy horse. "God does that horse hate color." Discord grumbled to himself.

"Discord, you are not going to your house, you're coming home with me. So that way I can watch over you and take care of you while you heal." Stated Fluttershy, shyly for she didn't know if he'd like the idea.

Smiling goofily, he chuckles, "What a splendid idea! Will you wear a nurse's outfit as you take care of me cause that would make me very happy!" He said playfully but Fluttershy thought he was being serious and blushed hard.

"Oh, I remember when I was sick that one time you nursed, man do you make the best tomato soup, will you make that again for me? Will you also give me 'get well kisses' now that we're a couple?" His smile growing more before Luna dropped the blunt side of her sword onto his head, making him yelp in pain.

"That's enough from you, you perverted scum." Luna growled with her eyes glued shut and a blush forming across her lightly, tan skin. Discord curse under his breath as he laid there rubbing his hurt forehead glaring at her.

" Now you two be nice, I don't want to resurrect someone from the dead again." Celestia explained in a motherly manner. She then used her magic to levitate Discord into the carriage laying him down in one of seats.

Pouting he looked at her, "I could of levitated myself, you know."

"I know but you need to rest and you've done enough, you basically set everyone free from the story since you broke it with your confession of love, then the battle with the rule enforcer that you won but ended up getting killed and getting resurrected back to life. Yeah, I think you've done enough for today or should I say two weeks," She explained with a on her hip.

"Yeah… that's about summaries it… except you missed some parts like how we were prisoners, how the creature controlled twilight, and how we thought Fluttershy di-"

"OK! I get it! Anyway you probably want to get rid of your armor, wings, you know that stuff because it must be very uncomfortable in that." Exclaimed Celestia as she waved her hand towards him.

"Oh… you want to see me in my birthday suit huh… and they say I'm a pervert." He joked.

"That's not what I meant Discord… ugh… you know what I mean…" Celestia faced palm as she waved her free hand in front of her as if trying to swat away the invisible comment.

"I know…it's just too much fun to mess with you." With one little snap his armor and axe disappear also with his wings, horns, and tail, and then switching his torn suit, which was underneath the armor, change into baggy T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Lets go already Fluttershy! Like I said I'm hungry! I think it's your fault because you taste so good." He stated wiggling his eyebrows making Fluttershy blush again!

"I will hit you again but this time in the stomach if you don't stop saying such lewd statements!" Luna warned summoning a baseball bat as leverage.

"GEEZ! ALRIGHT YOU CRAZY BITCH! DAMN! Can't you take a joke besides they weren't even for you!" He waved his arms out in panic to try to protect himself.

"Good." She summoned the baseball bat away, "By the way Discord? If you're hungry why don't you just summon something?"

"Wellll… I was but when Fluttershy said she'll take care of me, I decided not too." He grinned and shrugged.

"Why?" Celestia tilted her head.

"BECAUSE! Her food is amazing!"

All three sweat dropped from what he said, "It's not that good..." Fluttershy answered.

"Are you kidding, I'm gonna starve myself through the trip just so I'll have room for your food!"

" I don't know if that's flattering or concerning." Fluttershy whispered but got in the carriage anyway and sat in the other seat across Discord, who pouted for some reason.

"Well, you two have a safe trip, and discord… no funny business, you could hurt yourself if you do. Hope you get better soon, goodbye." She cheekily stated, as she closed the door of the carriage.

Grumbling, he blew a raspberry but Fluttershy didn't understand what she meant by that. " What does she mean by 'Funny Business' does she mean don't go pranking or something?"

"Uh… it's nothing… I'll explain another time since you're still too innocent, it seems…" Whistling a certain tune, the carriage began to move. It was silent for only a little while until Discord spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey Fluttershy…"

"Yes Discord?"

"Could you sit over here with me and let me lay my head on your lap… please?"

Blushing a little she smiled, getting up she softly lifted his head. Sitting down she put his head on her thighs, she then brushed her small, thin fingers through his hair.

"Thank you it was kinda uncomfortable without any support… I also want to ask, are we a official couple?" He looked up with caution to see if there was any sign of rejection.

Smiling with so much care, she leans down and gently, like a butterfly, kiss his cheek, making his eyes bugle. "That's a stupid question after, one; we confessed to each other breaking a huge rule and putting our lives on the line, and two; when you kissed me passionately earlier, I returned it."

"Yeah, you're right stupid question but still, I want to confirm, and you did return that kiss with full force." He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"W-well… you know h-how I tasted like S-Strawberry Short C-Cake?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"W-well y-you t-tasted l-like C-Caramel P-Pudding." She blushed, looking away trying not to make eye contact.

A cocky smile made it's way on Discord's face because a idea made it in his head. "Do you like that flavor? If you do, I'm willing to let you have another taste?"

Blushing harder and harder, she nods her response to embarrassed to speak. "Then come closer and you'll have more than your taste buds can handle."

Leaning down towards his face, they close their eyes and met in a love filled kiss, and he was right, she got a lot more flavor than she bargained for and she loved every second of it.

* * *

 **A/N- Hallo again,,, please review,,, cause I feel like I went down the sappy/perverted route for this chapter,,, so please tell me what I did wrong or right,,, so I can be prepared for the next and final chapter,,, see ya at the next post,,, this is HeartBreaker Dragon signing out,,,**


	10. Chapter 9: The End

_What is time to you? Is it something frightening or interesting, does it scare you cause you don't know what will happen in a mere second or does it fascinate you on how life has changed over the years?_

One year has passed since that fatal day. Discord now living with Fluttershy and stopped being sore after two weeks like Luna said but apparently it left a permit scar which Fluttershy found out two months later when she accidentally walked in on discord, naked, after he just got out of the shower. The scar being the only reminder of that day and that it wasn't a dream.

Why was he still living in Fluttershy's house? Cause she insisted he could live with her and quote on quote " gets pretty lonely even with my cute like critters, so please stay".

So without any reluctance, Discord stayed and made himself comfortable meaning he took off his shirt in and outside the house, which made Fluttershy stare, drool, and daydream a lot because he had a nice amount of muscle and it didn't help with that tan skin of his. Also meaning he made the house somewhat chaotic since he couldn't make it fully chaotic because of Fluttershy, she'd get dizzy if he did.

Also, after five months after that day Discord couldn't hold back and pounced, with Fluttershy's consent, of course. She found out what Celestia meant by 'Funny Business' that day, it was more pleasuring than 'funny'.

So after a year of living together, life has been peaceful and fun with, of course, the occasional monster to defeat with the mane six but that was easy to deal with. So if it's been a year, that makes yesterday the day of the gala, must of been so nice not dealing with creatures who want you dead when you're out on a date, but the peace isn't gonna last much longer.

"Discord, I'm home!" Fluttershy yelled while opening the front door with groceries in both hands.

"Welcome home dear!" An upside down, shirtless Discord appeared in front of her which would of startled her when they first began to become friends but now she giggled at his antics.

"What are you doing on the ceiling this time?"

"Oh just doing some sit ups, you know, to keep this fisec you like so much."

" Oh Discord… could you… get down please and help me with groceries?"

" heh, how about I help you but help you at the same time." Snap, the groceries disappeared and were in the kitchen. "I don't get why we still have to buy groceries when I can just fabricate them from nothing with just a snap."

"Cause Discord, that would make other people jealous cause it will make them think we're higher than everyone because we don't need to go buy everything from the store like them. Also it helps people's jobs when we buy their stuff and gives me something to do when I don't know what to do."

"I guess the second one is true and because of your kindness, the first one is because want no one to judge or dislike you, though the third one confuses me."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Why must you go to the store to 'do something' when you have me who could do anything when you have nothing to do."

"Because you were asleep when I wanted to do something and I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were having a wonderful dream."

"Yes, yes I was, the dream was about you, now since you were here earlier, can I get my morning kiss now."

"Sure, my bat, crazy boyfriend who always want kisses."

"You can't blame me for loving getting kisses from you, you're just so sweet tasting, I swear I'm gonna lose it and eat you up."

" Do you want to kiss me or eat me because I got to go fix lunch for the animals soon."

"ok, ok" he tilted his head down for her, even though he was tilting up really since he was still upside down on the ceiling, Fluttershy grabbed both sides of his head and lean up to kiss his lip deeply.

When they were done kissing Discord chuckled and pulled out a checklist and mumbled happily, " Spiderman kiss, check, hehe, I can't wait to do this next kiss it seems fun…"

Fluttershy looked at him with innocent, confusion, " Discord what are talking about, why do you have a list of different kisses and who is this 'Spider Man', he sound dangerous."

"No one dear, just ignore all this, ok?" He chuckled awkwardly, forgetting that this was different dimension and didn't have that marvel or movies, they do have Film but it's not that high tech yet.

"Oh, yeah Discord, I got a letter for you, some dark looking girl named something enforcer wanted me to give it to you, she says it's important, do you know anyone by that name."

"Hm... no name that I know of rings a bell except-" He paused a terrified expression formed on to his face, he dropped down from the ceiling landing with ease on to his feet like a cat, " Let me see the letter!"

"Well, of course, it is yours, why did the name seem familiar?" She pulled the envelope from the bag she had on her shoulder and handed it to him.

"Yes, I know one being that has a similar name, I just hope it's not the person I'm thinking of." He looked at the name on the envelope, his face going white from the name, "It can't be, t-they should be dead…"

"Discord, w-who is it, I don't recognize the name and what do you mean dead?" she looked at him with nervousness and fear.

"Do you remember that creature from a year ago who 'almost' killed me?"

"Of course I remember…" she looked down at his chest, sadly looking at the pale scar that contrasted from his tan skin. "How can I forget such a terrifying day."

Well it's name was rule enforcer… and apparently I didn't kill it that day." He flip the envelope over showing the name to her and it was clear as day, 'From Rule Enforcer'.

"It can't be you chopped it's head off and it evaporated into nothing! Maybe it's a different person who just so happens to have the same name. oh maybe someone is playing a prank. Haha, very fun but… who ever did this can come out now! Come on please, this isn't funny anymore! Please don't make this be true! " Fluttershy frantically looked around and started shaking for she was scared that everything from last year will happen all over again.

Discord put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, he made a motion with his other hand, with the envelope, of breathing in and out. Fluttershy looked into his eyes scared but did what he instructed, she calmed down a little but was still scared of what was in the letter.

Y-you probably should open that n-now and s-see what 'she' wants… oh Celestia…may this please be just a bad dream or prank…"

Looking at Fluttershy with concern, he nods hoping the same thing as her. He takes his hand off her shoulder to open the envelope with both hands, on his left pointer finger his black nail grew long and sharp. He cut the top open with a swift sweep of his hand, his nail going back to normal, he slowly pulls out letter and folds it open. He looks up at Fluttershy with frightened eyes making Fluttershy gasp and cover her mouth with both hands, afraid to make a sound. Discord looked back down at the letter and began to read out loud;

" _Dear Discord and Fluttershy,_

 _This is Rule Enforcer, you know the one who tried to exterminate you, yeah that Rule Enforcer, but I am not the same as I use to be, I'm not the shadow creature you once knew. After you destroyed my shadow body a new body started to form, it took a month for my new body to completely form and when I woke I saw the error of my ways._

 _I became a royal guard for princess Luna. I told her who I was and apologized for my wrong doing, she forgave me and helped me start my new life. I'm sorry for what I've done and I'm sorry I can't face you to say it, I was worried that if I came face-to-face to you, you would kill me on the spot. So to make it up to you, I'm gonna tell you something very important._

 _I'm not the only one who made sure no one broke the rules of the story, I'm only one of six. We were called the story watchers, I was Fluttershy's watcher to make sure she didn't break any rules of this story. You must find the other five and bring down the story, then you must confront the creator of this story so it won't be rebuilt and have everything start over. Make sure you find the watchers before your friends break a rule or they will be exterminated!_

 _From your ally, Rule Enforcer"_

 _"P.S. There is a map of the locations of where the watchers are, Good luck."_

"Oh… My… Discord what are we gonna do should we believe Rule Enforcer?"

"I think we have no choice but to believe her, so pack me a bag I'm gonna get them before they get our friends and break this accursed story." He said as he determinedly looked to the map Rule Enforcer gave them.

"What you're going alone!? No! I won't let you do that, not with what happened last time!" She cried out scared but was certain to not let him go.

"Well I have no other choice, so I'm going alone."

"I-If you're going… t-then I'm going too!"

Shocked but then retorted back with a hint of fear, "Are you nuts you could be seriously hurt or worse killed! I'm not letting you come it's too dangerous, I won't allow it!"

"I'm coming if you like it or not and I'm bring the gang too, It's their problem too and with what happened last time we need all the help we can get. So I'm going no matter what you say and their coming with us!"

He looked at her flabbergasted by her confidence and determination, he sighed dragging his hand over his face, " I must be rubbing off on you, fine you can come as long as they come along too and you stay safe."

"Good we agree then, I'll pack the bags… wait… can you just teleport us there then puff us some supplies when we're there?"

I would but I think it would be a good idea if we pack and go by horseback so we have time for attack." He said looking back at the map with the most calm, serious face he ever had.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan…" She went upstairs to get what they need.

Discord looked out the window, still having that dark expression. " I hope we can stop this before anything bad happens, I just hope lady luck is on our side."

 _The sun shined down on to the peaceful town of Ponyville but that peaceful time won't last for long for our couple._

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **For Now**_


End file.
